


Seniors

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Series: Video Camera series [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: The Losers get a hold of a video camera....





	Seniors

“Is it on?”

“Don’t you see the red light?” Bill shook his head and thumped his hand on the side of the bulky camera. There was a few seconds of frizzling sounds before it beeped awake. He looked through the viewfinder and was able to get a slightly foggy vision of their classroom, he moved slightly and it zoomed right in on Richie’s gigantic glasses.

“Get my good side Bill!” Richie chuckled as Bill tried to figure out how to zoom out.

“You don’t have one!” Came Stans voice from his desk to the right. Bill followed the sound and focused directly on him. Stan was sitting at his desk with folded hands over his color coded binder. He avoided looking at the camera entirely. Bill looked down at the blinking year in the corner and smiled.

“Where d-do you think you’ll be in t-ten years, Stan?” Bill asked the one question he’d been assigned to ask his senior class. Though he knew he would end up without much footage of anyone else besides the losers club.

“Hopefully I won’t know Richie anymore.” Stan joked and Richie objected loudly from his desk. Bill zoomed in on Stan writing his name in the corner of his paper, writing the date of their last day of high school. “I don’t know…a teacher maybe?” He shrugged. The bell rang momentarily and Bill moved to get some shots of the approaching senior class. Their teacher hopping directly out of shot.

“A-and there s-s-she is, finally.” Bill teased and moved the camera onto Beverly, five minutes late. She curtsyed and gave him the finger. She narrowed her eyes at the camera and inspected it.

“What’s with the camera?” She crossed her arms.

“He’s filming the last day of high school cause he’s a dork!” Richie shouted once again from his desk and Bill got a beautiful shot of Beverly throwing her head back in laughter. She glanced back at the camera from over her shoulder.

“W-where ya gonna be in ten years, B-Bev?”

She tapped her chin in thought and licked her lips. “Well I’d like to be in art…Y'know drawings good.” She shrugged, a little awkwardly. And Bill took the opportunity to zoom in on her. She glared at the sound and pushed him away. The screen going black. The last thing heard was a teasing “Fuck off Bill”

—Cut—-

The fuzziness focuses to the setting of the lunch room, Bill twirls the camera around to spy on fellow students before he heard a voice call to him “Get footage of the cutest couple in the school!” so Bill turned back and adjusted the camera to capture Mike giving him the thumbs up as he leaned in front of Richie who had his arm slung over Eddie, dragging a pen across an open yearbook. 

“What are ya d-doing, Rich?” Bill asked and zoomed in on the fast moving pen. 

“Signing Eds yearbook.” He smiled proudly and held up his work, The camera caught it before Bill could process what it was and what it was, was a crude inappropriate drawing. He quickly pulled the camera away, landing it on Ben who was working hard on decorating his graduation cap as a ‘Ah Jeez Richie, you couldn’t just sign it could you?, you shit!’ could be heard in the background.

“A-and w-where will you be in ten years, Ben?” Bill made sure to show off Ben’s handwork on his hat. Bev was curled up on the seat next to him, watching over his shoulder with a neglected peanut hanging from her hand, pointing towards her mouth. 

“Hopefully in architecture….”Ben glanced up at Bev when he thought she wasn’t looking, Bill caught the flicker in which Ben thought ‘And I hope she’s with me’. He smiled proudly at the shot. 

“Mike, t-ten years?” Bill moved over to get Mike in shot, who was throwing peanuts into Richie’s mouth. He made a long shot and smiled triumphantly. 

“With you guys, for sure.” Mike said without even a thought and tossed another peanut and the six of them ‘aw’d’ simultaneously. Bill couldn’t hold back his huge grin, but the camera blocked most of his face from his friends. He followed a lone peanut as it soared into Richie’s mouth. 

“R-Rich, Eddie, ten years?” 

Richie pulled Eddie close to his side. “With Eddies mom for sure.” Bill zoomed in close to get a tight shot of Eddies face and quickly had to zoom out to capture him pushing his side and knocking Richie onto the lunchroom floor. 

“If i’m still dealing with him in ten years…”Eddie looked dead into the camera with a begrudgingly happy annoyed face. 

“You’ll be one happy man, Eds!” Richie shouted from the floor. The camera faded to black to the sounds of their laughter. 

—Cut—-

The shot was a close one of Stan’s lightning fast hand, turning his lock to get into his locker. “H-he gets it right every time, folks.” Bill chuckled as he spoke to whatever audience was ever going to see this. “Never f-f-forgot his combo…n-never been locked out.” he continued as Stan urgently threw the door open to block Bills shot of him with a smile.

“Him however….” Bill turned around and zoomed in one Richie trying to jerk his locker open with Eddie opening his like it was no problem at his side. Bill laughed to himself. Stan closed his locker door and started off to his class, Bill quickly chased after him. 

“A-a-any comments, S-stanley? I mean it’s your last day of high school?” He poked the camera in his face as Stan laughed. 

“Get that shitty thing out of my face!” He pushed Bills shoulder and the camera faded to black once again. 

—Cut—-

—”Ok, ok but what about you Bill?” Mike asked from his desk, pushing aside a textbook with an interested face. Bill shrugged to show him he needed to elaborate. Mike reached over and took the camera, capturing a few blurred whizzes around the classroom. He focused on Bill, behind him on the chalkboard were their last assignments as seniors. “Ten years…go” Mike captured the rolling gesture of his hand. Bill laughed in thought. 

“A writer…y’know t-t-those stories you a-all like so much. Maybe you’ll read them in a b-book someday.” He said with a mocking gusto. Mike chuckled and was able to capture the last bell of their school days. They gave each other the biggest grins and Mike zoomed in on the students passing the open door, all pushing against each other with excitement and shouting. At some point the kids in the hall seemed to split to opposite sides. Bill and Mike gave each other confused looks until…..

Richie whizzed down the hall and through Mikes shot on a small skateboard shouting along the way ‘We’re fuckin done here! after four years, woooooo’ Following after him, on running feet, were Beverly, Stan, Ben, and a very annoyed Eddie. 

“C’mon!” Mike handed Bill his camera and they both ran out to catch up. 

—Cut—

Bill was zoomed on rattling keys that were being shook in front of him. “Eddie’s letting me drive!” Richie shouted as he zoomed out to get a full shot of the group in front of Eddies car. 

“No he’s not!” Eddie shouted back, out of shot. Ben stuck his finger in his ear and cringed. 

“For such a small guy Eddie, you sure can yell.” He chuckled and Eddie snorted. Bill panned the camera to get a shot of each of his friends. Beverly stuck her tongue out, Mike pointed the classic finger guns, Ben just smiled, Stan looked away with a grin and chuckled, Richie winked and pulled Eddie into the view, who nodded with a smirk as if to say ‘Yup, this is my life right now…and I love it.’ 

—Cut—

The rest of the film Bill shot were odd clips of them in the car together. One of Beverly and Richie screaming the lyrics to ‘Back In Black’ 

—Cut—

Stan gazing happily out the window, quietly mouthing the words to ‘Imagine’ as his curls blew in the wind from the slightly cracked window.

—Cut—-

Mike reaching over his seat to shove Richie after some Joke he must’ve made and then Richie proceeding to grab his arm to pull him over the seat and onto Beverly, Stan and Himself. 

—-Cut—-

Ben waving his finished product, his decorated cap with a plaster picture of the seven of them, under it read ‘The Losers club’. A chorus of ‘yeahs!’ followed. 

—Cut—

Eddie playing it off like he wasn’t just passionately singing along to ‘Daydream Believer’ and shoving the camera away at the stoplight. 

—Cut—

half of one of Richie’s jokes

—Cut—-

all of them in hysterics, laughing so loud at god knows what. Beverly knocking her head back against the seat. Mike falling down to a laying position, undoubtedly clutching his stomach. 

—Cut—-

A shot of Bill, and everyone trying to squeeze in behind him at some gas station. 

the camera fades to black. 

—Cut—


End file.
